


Cat and Mouse

by JulianDevorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: Count Lucio becomes infatuated with a servant girl, the first person to ever reject him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place several years before the events of The Arcana, thus it might be a bit lighter than one might expect. However I plan to time skip soon, I'm not sure I.. Lost my muse really but, I wanted to post this here from my tumblr anyway. This is the first fanfic I've ever written/posted.

The chittering of exotic birds and sunlight filtering through the branches of the willow tree awoke Lucio. He groaned and laid his arm across his eyes. It was the day after the masquerade, and Lucio was thoroughly hungover. He was laying on his back beside the fountain, many other bodies were strewn out alongside him. Lavishly dressed bodies, masks, overturned bottles and wine glasses. The events of the previous night began to come back to him. He and thirteen of his closest friends had decided to take the party to the garden. And that was truly all his drunken mind could recount. He sat up and leaned over to the fountain, splashing the water on his face. It must have been very early, too early for the servants to silently slink about and clean up behind the nobles. Privileged folk who behave more like children. Lucio scoffed to himself and stood slowly. His shirt was open and his pants stained with wine. He began his walk of shame back into the palace, deciding to stop at the laundry room on the way to his wing to find an unsoiled pair of clothes lest Nadia pass him in the halls. He made his way down the discreet flight of stairs to the network of servants quarters, laundry rooms, kitchens and other undesirable places where the servants scuttled about. He inhaled deeply and sighed as he neared the laundry room, the smells of many different floral soaps teased his half-awake senses, drawing him in like a spell. As he entered he was shocked to see the laundry room mostly empty. It seemed almost all the servants were busy cleaning the palace after the previous night. Lucio took his shirt off and tossed it into a nearby basket just as a servant turned the corner and faced him. Wide brown eyes regarded him fearfully, pink petal-like lips parted in surprise. Lucio couldn’t help but laugh. “You should see the look on your face” he said as she immediately dropped into a low curtsey.  
“Your lordship, forgive me I.. Did not expect to see you.” She said, smoothing her skirts nervously. Her long chestnut hair was tied back in a messy bun, strands sticking to her face as the humidity of the laundry room made everyone sweat. Her skin was dark as Nadia’s, eyes as warm as melted chocolate. Lucio sighed contentedly. He was very fond of looking upon beautiful things.  
“You are forgiven.” He said, walking towards her. He took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. No sooner had his lips met hers she bit him, little teeth chomping hard enough to draw blood. Lucio reeled back and brought his hand to his lips.  
“Did.. Did you just bite me?” He exclaimed. The servant girl seemed horrified by her own actions, swiftly she turned and ran, darting out of the laundry room. Left alone, shirtless and bleeding, Lucio began to laugh heartily. His laughter bounced off the walls of the room and chased the servant as she fled.  
Lucio had returned to his chambers, bathed and dressed in his finest clothes, wore his finest rings and brooches and necklaces, drank his favorite wine, looked upon his favorite painting (A painting of himself) and yet still he could not push the thought of the servant girl out of his mind. He spent the better half of the day trying to occupy his mind with his many fine things, but the girl still would not leave his thoughts.  
“The audacity of her to reject me..” He said to himself, though try as he might to be angry about it he could not fight the smirk that crept onto his lips. No one ever denied him anything, and he did not realize how refreshing it would feel to be rejected.  
“My lord?” The servant he was playing chess with had been watching him with concern as he became lost in his thoughts again.  
“Oh. You win again my friend, truly I am no match for your skills.” Lucio said, standing and running his fingers through his hair.  
“You seem distracted today.” The servant said as he began to return the chess pieces to their original positions.  
“I am. I think I’ve found a new consort. But she rejected me! Can you imagine my agony?” Lucio said, walking to his vanity to admire himself  
“Truly agonizing, my lord.”  
“Such despair!” Lucio exclaimed dramatically.  
“Absolutely woeful, my lord."  
"You!” Lucio suddenly exclaimed, turning to face the servant. The servant jumped and pointed to himself  
“M-me, my lord?” The servant asked and Lucio smirked deviously.  
“You’re a servant, surely all servants know each other, can you find her for me? She works in the laundry room. She has hair the color of hazelnuts, eyes the color of chocolate, skin like a sunset over desert sand, lips like rose petals.. Surely you know which woman fits that description?” The servant blinked.  
“Well.. Um.. I…” There were hundreds of servants, how could he find one girl in this maze of a palace? “My lordship if.. I may speak plainly.. Couldn’t you find a different consort? There are many eligible women and men throwing themselves at your feet..” Lucio scoffed   
“Yes yes people are always throwing themselves at me, one grows tired of prey offering themselves up without a proper hunt. ” he said petulantly and the servant sighed.   
“I will do all I can to find her.” He said, bowing and leaving the room. Lucio flopped down on his bed, rolling onto his back to admire himself in the mirror on the ceiling above him.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to format things here so bear with me.

Pashmina had tried her best to lay low after the incident with the count. She woke up, did her chores and returned to her room, rarely stopping to socialize with the other servants. She was once again in the laundry room, trying to scrub a stain out of an elegant blouse when the counts favorite manservant Philip walked in, chatting loudly with another servant. Pashmina pressed herself closer to the basin of sweetly scented water, as Philip might as well have been the count himself.  
“-Utterly obsessed with finding the girl who bit him.” She heard Philip say as he plopped himself into a chair, resting his forehead against his hand.  
“I wish he wouldn’t get so consumed by his flippant whims..” He whined. The other servant sat down beside him and smiled.  
“It’s been well over a week now, do you really think this is another ‘whim’?” She cooed and Philip sighed loudly.  
“I don’t know. But I need to find this servant girl and quick, I’m so tired of listening to him moan about her.” Pashmina gulped and sank down to the floor beside the wash basin. So the count had not forgotten their little encounter. How long would it take for him to move on to another? Lucio was known for having many lovers, and the palace was full of many beautiful people, far more beautiful than she.  
“Well, why don’t you switch places with a female servant for a day. Every day have a different girl take your place at the counts side until he finds the one he wants. ” Philip’s companion said, and Philip jumped to his feet.  
“A most excellent idea! I haven’t had a vacation in years.. I will propose the idea immediately!” He said, rushing out of the laundry room as the other servant laughed and stood to begin her chores.  
That very evening a meeting was called for all female servants, informing them that over the next several days one female servant would replace Philip as the Counts personal servant, in alphabetical order. Pashmina was happy about this at least, that her name would not be called for another few weeks. She thought perhaps she could pretend to be sick that day.. But maybe that would be suspicious. Pashmina returned to her room and began to pace, her stomach was doing somersaults and she could feel the blush creeping along her cheeks, over her nose and even her ears, turning them all rose red. If facing the count was inevitable, then she would at least do it in style. She began to rummage through her few belongings, trying to plan the perfect outfit for when it was her turn. She chose her only dress that had no tears in it, and her only apron with no stains. Though she knew she could not possibly compete with the ornate clothes of the members of the court, she wanted to at least look as presentable as possible. She laid out her only shawl, printed with blossoming white roses and her only necklace as well, a crystal she had wrapped in twine.  
“That will have to do..” She said softly, content with her work. When the day came for her to serve Lucio, she would do so with dignity. She would hold her head high and refuse to crumble beneath his piercing gaze. At least, that’s what she told herself.

The day finally came, Pashmina had her chores for the day written down on a slip of parchment, including the counts favorite food and scents and music and she could not keep her mind from internally memorizing these little details about him. She had gone to the kitchen and fetched his breakfast, though her hands were shaking so much everything on the tray was rattling loudly. She made it to the Counts door, hesitating for only a moment before taking a deep breath and quietly entering. Lucio was asleep in his massive bed, big enough for many people. Clothes were strewn about around the bed, clothes belonging to more than one person.. As she approached his side table to set down the tray she noticed another man laying in bed beside Lucio. Her hands were so sweaty the tray almost slipped from them, resulting in her setting it down a little too gracelessly. The loud clang of metal woke Lucio, and he groaned and turned his head towards the sound. As his eyes found her he gasped and sat bolt upright.  
“Its you! At last!” He swiftly kicked the man beside him, who made a pained noise as he woke.  
“Disappear!” Lucio hissed. The man slowly and wordlessly rolled out of bed, standing and beginning to collect his clothes. Pashmina blushed and turned away from him until he was out of the room. Lucio unbuttoned the top four buttons of his shirt, making sure to give Pashmina a teasing view of his chest. He lay on his side, looking as inviting and seductive as he could. Pashmina blew a strand of hair off of her forehead and rolled her eyes.  
“I have been waiting for you little dove, I knew you’d come back to me.” He practically purred. Pashmina busied herself mixing cream and sugar in his morning tea.  
“You changed the work schedule, so its not as if I had a choice.” She said flatly.  
“Why do you act so cold towards me? Truly you pierce my heart, are you so naive you do not realize my intentions?” He said dramatically and Pashmina stared him in the face.  
“I do not want to be your lover.” She said, mentally cursing her boldness. Lucio’s eyes widened and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
“Why so? Is the idea of my company really so bad? I’ve been told I am an excellent lover, exceedingly generous..” Pashmina scoffed and he frowned.  
“What is it, pet? Are you shy?” He reached out to touch her hand and she pulled away.  
“I don’t want to be your plaything. I don’t want to be someone you use until you’re bored and then cast aside.” Lucio stood, towering over her. She refused to let herself be intimidated by him, so she maintained eye contact.  
“It is not nearly as one-sided as you describe. Surely you have desires, and there is nothing you could want for that I could not provide.” He said with a flourishing gesture around his lavish room, his personal hoard of treasures and riches. Reflecting on this made Pashmina feel like just another possession, one of many.  
“There is nothing I want that you could give me.” she said, squaring her shoulders and trying to make herself look taller. Lucio laughed  
“Then you vastly underestimate my wealth.”  
“And you vastly misunderstand my desires.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. Lucio leaned closer to her, close enough for her to smell him. The smell of his musk mixed with the earthy scent of his soap made her dizzy.  
“Try me.” He said.  
“Love. The one thing I want from a lover is.. Love. And I know you cannot give that to me.” Lucio burst into laughter and sat back down on his bed.  
“Love? Truly my flower you are naive. Love is the one thing no noble can afford. If I may offer you one piece of my valuable advice, it would be this: Grow up.” With that he turned his attention to his tea and ignored her so effortlessly she thought for a moment that she had ceased to exist. After a few moments of silence Pashmina curtseyed briefly and hurried out of the room, hot tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks as soon as the door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated! When I've finished uploading this I'm probably going to work on my Julian fic for a while.

Pashmina spent her time sitting beside the window just outside the counts room. Her list of tasks had told her to give him time to have breakfast before helping him dress for the day. She was dreading having to spend another moment with him, let alone the entire rest of the day. After putting it off as long as she could she walked back to Lucio’s door, knocking tentatively. When she got no response she opened the door a crack and peered inside. Lucio was sitting at his vanity, head in his hands.  
“Why do I always destroy everything I touch, Philip?” He said in a sincere tone, unlike the teasing voice he used with her. He turned around and leapt to his feet when he saw it was Pashmina and not Philip.  
“You I- I thought.” He cleared his throat “I thought you had left for good. I’m happy to see you still plan to be mine for the day.”  
“Your servant. Not _yours_.” She retorted.  
“Yes.. That reminds me. Tell me your name.” He demanded, coming closer to her. For every step forward he took, she took a step back.  
“Pashmina.” She said, not meeting his eyes.  
“Pashmina, be still my heart! Such a perfectly beautiful name for a perfectly beautiful maiden!” He exclaimed.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere, my Lord.” She said as she walked to his bathroom to draw him his bath. As soon as she opened the door she gasped in surprise at the sheer size and beauty of the room. Giant floor to ceiling mirrors, paintings of angels and beautiful men and women on the ceiling, and a great mosaic of a mermaid above the massive bath tub. More like a small pool than a bath.. Pashmina was mesmerized as she gazed at the beautiful marble pool.  
“ _Never seen one so big_?” Lucio’s voice echoed off the bathroom walls. Pashmina jumped and spun around,  
“No. I just.. Well anyway..” she trailed off as she leaned over to turn the faucet. As the tub began to fill with steamy water she turned back to him to see him getting undressed. She cast her eyes towards the ceiling.  
“What scent would you like this morning, my Lord?” She asked as professionally as possible. Lucio did not answer at first, instead he came to stand directly in front of her. At first Pashmina thought he was going to tease her again, but when she finally dared to look at him she saw him studying the roses on her shawl.  
“White roses are my favorite flower.” He said wistfully.  
“Yes I know.. I.. Wanted to look presentable today.” She turned her back to him again so he would not see her cheeks beginning to flush, from the heat of the bathroom she told herself.  
“You look pleasant.” He said simply, the cocky edge to his voice had fallen away.  
“I’m used to people trying to impress me with such intricate clothing its ridiculous sometimes. I never realized how impressed I would be by something so simple as.. A shawl printed with my favorite flower. And, I think rose shall be the scent today.” He said. Pashmina nodded and fetched the rose bottle, pouring it into the tub. Immediately frothy bubbles began to appear, filling the bathroom with the romantic scent of roses. Pashmina turned in the other direction as Lucio stepped into the tub. As he sank into the warm water he let out a pleased sigh that made butterflies take flight in Pashmina’s stomach.  
“Thank you Pashmina.” He said without turning to face her.  
“You are most welcome, my Lord."  
  
When Lucio finished his bath and dried off he dressed himself, Pashmina had written down that she was supposed to help him but it seemed he had had a change of heart about making her uncomfortable with his nudity.  
"What are my engagements today?” He asked as he admired himself in his mirror, now fully dressed he looked so regal it made Pashmina feel especially unsightly in her peasant clothes.  
“You have a meeting with your financial advisers.” She said and Lucio groaned.  
“And you have tea with the Countess.” Lucio cocked his eyebrow  
“Hm. Interesting.” Pashmina’s curiosity overtook her.  
“My Lord.. May I ask.. What does the countess think of your.. Many _intimate friends_?” She asked and Lucio laughed.  
“Our marriage was arranged, dear thing. Nadia is my dearest friend and closest confidant. But I know that she has, as you say, _intimate friends_ as well.” Pashmina felt like she should not be privy to this information and she cursed herself for asking.  
“Will you walk me to the meeting room then?” Lucio asked, holding out his arm for her to take.  
“My lord.. I cannot walk arm in arm with you, if anyone saw.. The gossip-” Lucio laughed again and looped his arm through hers despite her protests.  
“Let them talk. No publicity is bad publicity. Besides, if you and I are to become _‘intimate friends’_ you’ll have to get used to the gossip.”  
“B-But I told you I-” her words fell away as he led her out of the door, she practically had to skip to keep up with his long strides.  
  
When they reached the meeting room Lucio ordered Pashmina to wait outside. He confidently strode inside and Pashmina was thankful to have some time to herself. As she paced around in front of the meeting room, she was surprised to see Philip jogging towards her.  
“Is his lordship at the meeting?” He asked and Pashmina nodded. He sighed with relief  
“Oh thank heavens, seven previous servants gave up just after serving breakfast to him.. I was worried it would happen again.. I’m glad you’ve managed to get him under control.” Pashmina couldn’t help but feel proud of herself at Philip’s praise.  
Pashmina passed the time sitting in a nearby windowsill, looking down at the sprawling gardens. She took her hair down from it’s bun, preparing to braid it and put it back up, when the meeting room door opened and Lucio and his advisers exited. They were laughing as if he had just said something funny, but as soon as he turned away from them his lips sank into a frown. Pashmina hurried over to him, and he regarded her with surprise. She realized then that her hair was still down, falling in soft waves to her waist.  
“You look beautiful.” He said, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair.  
“Thank you.” She said, pulling away from him and hurriedly tying her hair back.  
“I will bring your lunch to your chambers.” She did not wait for his response as she began to walk to the kitchens. No matter how charming he was, or how handsome, she would not allow him to seduce her. She would not be just another notch on his bedpost.  
When she returned to his chambers she found him half dressed, his coat tossed over a chair haphazardly, his shirt was open and he was sitting with his feet up on his desk. Pashmina wordlessly entered and set the tray down in front of him.  
“Mina, I’ve been thinking.” He said and Pashmina winced a bit at the nickname.  
“Oh? What a surprise.” She mumbled, the insult going unnoticed.  
“You see.. The thing is..” He trailed off. Pashmina looked at him and was utterly shocked to see his cheeks had turned a very light shade of pink.  
“I’ve never.. Had to.. When you’re me, people just offer themselves up, you don’t have to try. I’ve never.. had to try.” He explained, becoming more flustered with every word.  
“Why is it so difficult with you?” He slumped over and Pashmina sighed.  
“Surely you have much more important things to ponder. Eat your lunch, you’ll feel better.” She prepared to leave when he suddenly called after her.  
“Philip usually plays his lute for me during lunch.. Do you play any instruments?” Pashmina shook her head.  
“I’m a laundry maid. All I can do is wash clothes.” her tone came off far more bitter than she meant it to. In truth, that was the single thing she envied about the nobles. She wanted to be well-read, to play instruments, to travel. To be something other than simply “a servant.” Lucio scooted food around his plate, looking like a child who had been denied what he wanted. Pashmina sighed.  
“I can sing, though.” Lucio perked up right away, nodding eagerly. Pashmina sat down and closed her eyes, calming her nerves by pretending she was alone in the room. She began to sing, a song in a foreign language she learned from another servant. When they were all alone in the servants quarters they would often teach each other whatever skills they had. Singing or dancing or playing cards, the servants who could read taught those who could not. They were a family. When she finished she opened her eyes and saw Lucio staring at her dreamily.  
“So beautiful, so talented, you are positively too much for my fragile little heart!” He cried. Pashmina laughed nervously.  
“That's kind of you to say..” She walked over to him and picked up his tray.  
“I’ll come to fetch you when it’s time for tea.” She said but Lucio frowned.  
“I would very much like to see you before then.” He looked so genuine it was hard for Pashmina to say no. She wished he would always be so kind, and she wondered if his teasing and provocative nature was a facade.  
“Let me just go to the kitchens and then I’ll come right back.” She said with a smile.

  


Upon returning from the kitchens she saw Lucio sitting upon a chaise lounge, holding a beautiful lute. The wooden instrument had intricate designs carved into it and was painted with vines and blossoming roses.  
“I think it would compliment your singing beautifully if you learned to play.. If you want to, that is.” He patted the space next to him and Pashmina hesitantly came to sit beside him. He placed the instrument in her arms and took her hands, placing them where they needed to be to play the first note. He kept his hands atop hers to show her how to play, fingers moving expertly across the instrument. He began to hum softly as they played together. They were sitting so close together that their thighs were pressed against one another. Pashmina could feel his breath upon her ear and she had the intense desire to press her head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. His hands were so soft upon hers, the hands of someone who had never worked a day in his life. She became self conscious of the calluses on her palms, the roughness of her fingers. Pashmina began to feel something in her heart as she sat pressed against him, his arms around her even innocently like this. A feeling of being safe, like he was a shield that would protect her from anything. She listened to his voice, gentle as he guided her through the notes, and did not notice that she had begun to cry. A tear rolled down her cheek and splattered against his hand. He stopped speaking and cupped her chin, turning her face towards him. For once she did not reject his touch, and she allowed herself to look into his eyes  
“Have I upset you?” He asked, a look of true concern on his face. He wiped her cheek with his other hand and she let out a strained laugh.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so embarrassing. It’s just that a noble has never been so kind to me. It’s a really good feeling. I felt like I actually mattered for a minute, that’s all." Lucio’s gaze softened and he leaned forward slowly as if he was going to kiss her, when the loud and sudden chime of his grandfather clock made them both jump in surprise.  
"Oh, tea!” Pashmina exclaimed, standing and pulling Lucio to his feet.   
“Can’t let you be late!” She felt herself wanting to talk excessively out of nervousness so she bit her lip to try to contain herself. Lucio laughed casually, as if the previous moment hadn’t happened.   
“Wait, have you eaten yet today?” He asked and Pashmina then realized how hungry she was. There was rarely enough food to be had for every servant to eat well, and she had been so preoccupied she had not scrounged for anything to eat.   
“It’s alright, I’ll have an apple or something later.” She said with a reassuring smile. Lucio frowned.   
“That is hardly enough for someone to survive on.” He went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a peacock feather quill.  
“Perhaps it would be proper for me to.. Allot more money for the servants to eat better..” He said more to himself than to her. Pashmina smiled brightly   
“That would be excellent, my Lord.” Lucio finished writing and handed her the letter. It was orders for the head chef to prepare anything Pashmina asked for, no matter how expensive, no matter how much she wanted. Pashmina held the letter as if it were made of glass. She was shocked by his generosity, that someone like him would even bother to spare a thought about whether or not a lowly servant was getting enough to eat. Pashmina was also impressed by Lucio’s delicate handwriting. It was the script of someone who had a formal upbringing, education, calligraphy classes. The thought of a young Lucio getting to practice cursive in school made her jealous. And her jealousy made her feel guilty.  
“Thank you very much my Lord. This is extremely thoughtful of you.” Lucio seemed proud of himself.   
“Please Mina, when you and I are alone, I would like you to call me Lucio.”


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short, sorry

Pashmina only asked for bread, apples, cheese and wine. The chef was generous and gave her more than she alone needed, so she divided it up and gave some of each to her friends in the laundry room. When they finished eating together she skipped all the way to the garden where Lucio was currently having tea with Nadia. She hadn’t been so happy she felt like skipping in many years, despite being incredibly full, she felt light as a feather. When she was close enough that she could see them she stopped, she didn’t want to get too close and seem like she was eavesdropping. That and she found Nadia to be very intimidating and wanted to remain unnoticed by her. Unfortunately Lucio spotted her and enthusiastically waved her over to them. Pashmina gulped and slowly began to walk towards them. Nadia turned to face her and looked at her the way might look at a cute animal, a pet. Pashmina curtseyed, keeping her gaze on the ground.  
“Good afternoon my Lord, my Lady.” She said politely and Nadia turned to Lucio  
“Well my dearest one, I can certainly understand your infatuation now.” She said, covering her mouth with one elegant hand to giggle while Lucio blushed.  
“Come and sit with us, pet.” Nadia said without turning to face Pashmina. Pashmina had had so many surprises today she felt like she was going to faint. She slowly sat down at an empty chair between the two nobles, keeping her hands folded in her lap and her eyes downcast.  
“Tea, dear?” Nadia asked, snapping her fingers. A servant immediately rushed over, setting a saucer and tea cup in front of Pashmina. The servant reached for the kettle on the table but Pashmina grabbed it first.  
“I-its fine I can do it myself.” She said, pouring herself some tea. The servant furrowed her brow in confusion before bowing and walking away, Nadia looked entertained.  
“How long have you worked in the laundry rooms?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea and peering at Pashmina deviously.  
“Since I was twelve..” Pashmina copied Nadia’s graceful movements, sipping her tea as well. The tea was fragrant and tasted of sweet fruit and flowers. Forgetting where she was for a moment Pashmina took a larger sip, making an unladylike gulping noise. Nadia laughed and Pashmina felt her cheeks heat up.  
“E-Excuse me.” She said and Nadia reached out and patted her hand. The contact made Pashmina feel like she would melt into a puddle and she looked up in surprise, meeting Nadia’s eyes.  
“Don’t worry my _dear_ Pashmina, its part of your charm.” She said, casting a sly look at Lucio. Pashmina couldn’t help but feel they had been talking about her.  
“Well. I must be retiring to my chambers.” Nadia said, standing. Pashmina began to stand as well out of habit, but caught herself and slowly sat back down.  
“Goodbye my Lucio, and goodbye, sweet Pashmina.” When Nadia had walked out of their line of sight Lucio sighed as if he had been holding his breath.  
“I’m so glad she didn’t tease either of us too badly..” He said, leaning back in his chair.  
“Why would she tease you?” Pashmina asked, allowing herself to relax as well.  
“Um. Say- Do you know what an ‘Official Mistress’ is?” He asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
“Oh, no?” Pashmina said, raising an eyebrow.  
“An official lover is.. Well.. Nadia and I , our marriage is political it is important for the good of the city. But.. Both of us deserve to.. The chance to..” He cleared his throat.  
“I was thinking about what you said this morning. And I know other nobles and royals who had arranged marriages have done this sort of thing.. To bestow a title upon a lover so that they might live with them as an.. Unofficial spouse.. I suppose..”  
“So it means to have one wife for politics and one for love?” Pashmina asked and Lucio smiled  
“Yes! Precisely! Well, my Nadia quite likes the idea. Nadia keeps lovers who have special talents, musicians and artists and dancers, and I heard a rumor she particularly wants a magician as a lover.. But anyway. I think perhaps I would like such a thing as well. I thought that maybe it could be.. Pleasurable. To love and be loved. And I am nothing if not a hedonist.” Pashmina laughed.  
“I’m glad I’ve helped you open your heart. And I wish you the very best of luck in finding such a companion.” She offered him a warm smile but he looked disappointed.  
“Thank you for letting me have tea with you and the countess. No one back home will believe I actually sat next to you both, or that the countess called _me_ sweet. And thank you for the food! I can’t remember the last time I ate so well.”  
“Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye?” Lucio asked, leaning his cheek against his hand.  
“It’s almost the end of the day. Tomorrow I go back to the laundry room. But it’s been a wonderful day, and I’m just thanking you for it.. Thats all.” Pashmina frowned a bit. She wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but she was starting to get home sick for the humid and dark maze of servants quarters and chore rooms. Where she didn’t have to try to look presentable and could slurp her tea as loudly as she wanted.  
“Would you like me to walk with you to your chambers?” She asked as Lucio stood.  
“No I.. Would like time to myself.” He said. He turned and walked away without saying goodbye, and without a second look at her.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love dress up things so excuse the shameless dress up scene. I'll probably post pictures of her outfit. .

A few hours remained before Pashmina had to fetch dinner for the Count, and she planned to spend time in her room journaling. She wanted to write down every detail of her adventurous day so that she would remember it forever. She imagined one day far into the future, telling her grandchildren about the day she, a lowly servant, had tea with the Count and Countess! It had certainly been an eventful day. As she began to descend the stairs a person rushing up them smacked into her, knocking both of them to the ground.   
“ _Oof_!” Pashmina cried as she landed square on her ass.   
“Oh dear me, I’m so sorry, I-” the other person was Philip, who looked the happiest Pashmina had ever seen him at the sight of her. “Just the person I wanted to see!” He said, grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. “The Count has requested your presence at dinner this evening.” He said, leading her back up the stairs.   
“Yes I know, we’re going the wrong way! I know I am to fetch him dinner.. Honestly Phillip are you feeling well?” Pashmina tried to shake his grip on her and he made an exasperated noise.   
“I assure you I am _quite well_. He did not request that you _bring_ dinner he requested that you _be present_ , as in have dinner, with him. And he requested you be properly dressed for it as well, so we have no time to waste! Heaven knows it’s going to take hours just to scrub the grime off of you.." Pashmina allowed herself to be led through the palace as she was feeling too dazed to protest. She supposed she hit her head when she fell and was currently in a dream.  
  
Phillip led Pashmina to one of the palaces many guest apartments. It was almost as lavish as the Counts own room. The bed was shaped like a swan with a canopy of white chiffon delicately draped over it. White fur rugs, a mirror decorated with gold roses, a wardrobe big enough to be a room in its own right. Pashmina had no time to take it all in before she was swiftly ushered into the bathroom. A bath was already drawn, the scent of roses filling the bathroom. Three servants whom Pashmina had never seen before were waiting patiently beside the bath.  
"Ladies I expect her to be positively spotless by the time the Count receives her.” He said before swiftly leaving.  
"Um.. You really don’t have to help me, I can bathe myself..“ Pashmina said shyly and one of the women approached her, gently putting her hands on Pashmina’s shoulders.   
"Come now, before the water goes cold.”  
  
Pashmina had never had such a luxurious bath. Water was scarce in the servants quarters and often times they bathed together or went long periods without bathing. Having a bath all to herself, with hot water and perfumed soap was a new experience. While one of the servants washed Pashmina’s hair she cupped a handful of bubbles and blew them, giggling to herself as she watched a few of them slowly float away, delicate as snowflakes. When the ladies (whom she learned were named Lilac, Lavender and Laurel) were satisfied with scrubbing years of dirt off of Pashmina’s body and out of her hair they dried her off with a fluffy towel and set to work combing her hair. It took quite some time but eventually her hair was successfully detangled and arranged in a a series of beautiful braids down her back. Lilac helped her into a corset, bloomers and petticoat. Things Pashmina never had the displeasure of wearing before. They slipped a pair of silk stockings over her feet, stockings with no holes in them was a welcome change. The dress they helped her into was red, complimenting her brown skin and brunette hair perfectly. Lavender placed a ruby necklace around her neck and Laurel placed a pin of rubies and pearls into her hair. Pashmina barely recognized herself in the mirror, she looked like the type of person she would be serving rather than a servant herself. Pashmina walked to the folded pile of her old clothes and picked up her shawl, draping it back over her shoulders.   
“Come! The Count is waiting!” Lilac said cheerfully, linking her arm around Pashmina’s and leading her out of the room. The ladies led Pashmina to a part of the palace she had never been to before, full of parlor rooms and pleasure rooms where nobles indulged themselves on opium and liquor, the sounds of loud music and laughter bellowed from almost every door they passed. Finally they reached the dining hall where the Count and Countess held formal diners with other important people. Dignitaries and diplomats the world over had come to this dining room to feast, and now Pashmina would as well. As they entered Pashmina saw the count sitting at one end of the table in a high-backed chair, the only other place set was the one directly to his right. He stood as she entered and she curtseyed, she was shocked when he returned her gesture with a bow. Lilac pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, looking anywhere but at Lucio. When all the servants left the room to fetch their refreshments, Pashmina sighed quietly.   
“I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with this.” She said mouseishly. Lucio laughed.  
“Everyone deserves to be spoiled once in a while. I’m sure you’ve earned it.” He said as a servant returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
“Oh- I shouldn’t, I had a glass today already.” Pashmina tried to protest but the rich red color and aroma of the wine made her head swim.  
“I guess.. A small glass..” Pashmina had trouble hiding the upset look on her face and she was scared Lucio would think she was ungrateful. When the servant left again Lucio reached out and grabbed her hand. His grip was firm but his hand was warm, it made her relax slightly.  
“Please Pashmina, tell me what’s wrong?”   
“It’s just.. I do not doubt your generous intentions.. And I would never.. Slight your character my Lord-”   
“You may speak plainly.”   
“I feel like you’re trying to bribe me into being with you. I feel like you think my affections can be bought.” She said. Lucio frowned and looked down in shame.   
“I don’t know how else to court someone. I don’t know how affections can be won if not paid for. I wanted to please you.” Pashmina squeezed his hand back   
“But.. I was happy just being around you, spending time around you today pleased me. You don’t have to shower me in expensive things to win my friendship. I want to be your friend because you are kind to me.” Lucio looked thoughtful for a moment, and he smiled sadly at her.   
“You say beautiful things, Pashmina.” He released her hand as the servants brought out their food. Pashmina was overwhelmed with all the sights and smells, Lucio had ordered an entire roasted pig, so much bread and more kinds of cheese and fruit than Pashmina even knew existed. At first Pashmina was eager to try one of everything, until she realized something and began to cry.  
"Pashmina what’s wrong? This is the second time I’ve made you cry today..“ Lucio said, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders.   
"Its not your fault.. Its just.. I can’t eat so much. I already ate so much at lunch and.. I’m not used to eating more than once a day..” As much as she wanted to taste everything, her stomach was definitely not accustomed to eating so often.   
“No.. That is my fault. The servants should eat better. I have been too selfish for far too long..” Lucio ordered the food be brought down to the cafeteria in the servants quarters. Pashmina was elated as she and Lucio made their way down as well. Upon seeing Lucio every servant snapped to attention, bowing and curtseying left and right.  
“At ease, my..friends.” Lucio said, sounding unsure of himself   
“Tonight shall be a grand feast for all of you, courtesy of the beautiful _Lady_ Pashmina” he said. Pashmina blushed deeply as the servants cheered. The sight of all of her friends and family sitting at the tables in the cafeteria, eating more food than most of them had ever seen in their lives made Pashmina tear up again.   
“Thank you, truly thank you so much.” she said, losing her sense of professionalism and properness and allowing herself to hug Lucio. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and nuzzled her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her just as tight, feeling like a warm blanket encircling her. He rested his chin atop her head and began to pet her hair.   
“Pashmina.” A sudden gruff voice made Pashmina jump and quickly push Lucio away. It was Micah, a dishwasher who had been vying for Pashmina’s affections since she was twelve. He was far older than her and frankly made her extremely uncomfortable.   
“Oh. Hello Micah.” She said. He looked from her to the Count and then grunted softly, offering the Count a brief bow.   
“Didn't know you were friends with the Count.” He said flatly. Lucio wrapped his arm around Pashmina’s shoulders.   
“We are recently acquainted. _You’re dismissed_.” Lucio said with a condescending edge to his voice. Micah scowled but dared not talk back to him, he slowly turned and slinked back from where he came.   
"Thank you.“ Pashmina said softly.   
”Who is he?“ Lucio’s tone had changed, sounding menacing and cruel.   
"He works in the kitchens.. He’s been trying to win my hand since I arrived here.” Lucio raised a brow.  
“I thought you said you arrived here when you were twelve?” He asked and Pashmina said nothing. Lucio began to guide her back up the stairs out of the basement, prying no further about Micah. Though Lucio was certain they would meet again, in fact he would make sure of it.   
“Would you like to return to my chambers and finish our bottle of wine?” He asked and Pashmina smiled.   
“Yes, that sounds lovely!” She said, thankful for the distraction. The two of them headed to Lucio’s room arm in arm. When they entered Lucio ordered two servants to play a harpsichord and lyre for them. Another servant lit his fireplace and Lucio shrugged off his cape, tossing it carelessly behind him where another servant collected it and hurried to put it away. Pashmina wondered what it would feel like to be able to afford being so careless. Lucio kicked off his boots and plopped down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, beckoning for Pashmina to join him. Pashmina removed her shawl, a servant moved to help her but she shrugged them off and folded it herself. She slid off her shoes and placed them neatly aside. Before she sat down she suddenly began hiking up the voluminous skirts of the dress Lucio picked out for her. His eyes widened and he smirked lustfully, leaning back on the sofa as if he were watching something truly entertaining.   
“If I had known it were that easy to get under those skirts I would’ve-” he was cut short when Pashmina slid down the petticoat, tossing it aside and plopping down with a sigh of relief.   
“I hate that thing!” she said and Lucio burst into laughter.   
"You’ll have trouble fitting in with the ladies of the court if you dislike such underpinnings. Though I must say I think I prefer you without them.“   
"I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be ungrateful. I’ve just never worn clothes like this..” Pashmina scooped up the rumpled petticoat and lay it down nicely.   
“I don’t want to damage these nice things before I return them to you..” Lucio smiled at her  
“My dear Pashmina they are yours. Consider it extra payment for taking such good care of me today.” Pashmina walked over but before she sat down again she took Lucio’s cheeks in her hands and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead.   
“Thank you, Lucio.” Lucio reached out to touch her but she moved away from him too quickly, sitting down at the other end of the sofa. Lucio had never felt such longing before, the feeling of constantly reaching for someone just out of reach, like a cat perpetually chasing a mouse.  
  
A servant poured them both a glass of wine and Pashmina was grateful for the drink, abandoning her earlier hesitation and wanting nothing more than to drink away her thoughts. About this day, about the Counts affections and everything else. Lucio certainly had a higher tolerance for alcohol than her, and two glasses later Pashmina was thoroughly drunk. Lucio told her funny stories about the people of the court and Pashmina had never laughed so loud, had never felt so carefree. She laughed until her stomach ached and she slumped over, leaning against Lucio. He idly put his arm around her, setting it on her waist. Pashmina in her drunken abandon tried her best to be seductive as she looked up at him.   
“ _Do you want to kiss me_?” She whispered.   
“I won’t bite this time..” Lucio placed a hand under her chin.   
“My sweet flower, I want to kiss _every inch of you_..” He said, but as Pashmina leaned in to kiss him he placed a finger to her lips.   
“And I will. The day you ask me that while you’re sober.”


	6. Notes from the previous chapter

Just what Pashmina was wearing in the last chapter!  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter six

Pashmina’s head was pounding. When she opened her eyes she found it was still dark, thinking that she slept through the entire day and it was night again she sat up immediately. The quick motion made her headache worse and she groaned and laid back down. She was laying on what felt like a cloud, the softest mattress she had ever felt. Silk sheets, fluffy pillows, a warm blanket. She was dressed in a long cotton nightgown. The delicate ribbons along the sleeves and embroidery on the high collar made her wonder why someone would need to wear something so fancy to bed. Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder, so she was grateful that at least she wouldn’t have to go through the dreadful routine of trying to untangle it. As she became more aware of her surroundings she realized it was not nighttime, just that the dark red curtains around the bed were drawn.She peered out of them to see Lucio sitting by the fireplace. His shirt was open, exposing his chest, hair a bit tousled and he seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Pashmina slowly stepped off of the bed and he looked over at her.  
“Ah, you’re awake. Not too hungover I hope.” He smiled gently and gestured to the side table where a silver tray containing a steaming mug of coffee and a glass of water were placed. The scent of the coffee was intoxicating and she grabbed the mug, sipping eagerly.  
“Thank you..” She said. After a long pause she cleared her throat. “Did you undress me?” Lucio shook his head.  
“Before Nadia collected her ladies last night they undressed you and gave you a nightgown to wear. ”  
“Nadia? Those were the Countess’s ladies?” Pashmina asked in surprise.  
“I had asked Nadia.. About how to woo a lady and she said that most women enjoy things like pleasant baths and fine clothes.. She lent me her ladies to please you yesterday.” Pashmina blushed. She would have to thank Nadia the next time she saw her.  
“Oh gosh. . What time is it? I’m going to be late for work” Pashmina said, setting the mug down and looking around for her old clothes.  
“I’ve relieved you for the day.” Lucio said “I’m sorry if its selfish of me, but I wanted to spend the day with you. I wasn’t ready for yesterday to end.” Pashmina smiled and came to sit beside him. She noticed a rumpled blanket tossed over the back of the sofa.  
“Did you sleep here last night?” Lucio nodded  
“I thought it would be improper to sleep in the bed with you without your consent.. You were thoroughly drunk last night.” He said with a smirk. Pashmina blushed  
“I hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much..” Lucio laughed  
“You were quite entertaining.” Pashmina couldn’t help but giggle softly. It felt good to be able to be herself around Lucio, to let go of formalities and just have fun.  
“I must say Mina, I’ve been thinking about yesterday all morning. Truly you have taught me to be selfless.. But, I would like to teach you to be selfish. Surely you have dreams for the future that don’t involve washing clothes. ” Pashmina had never really considered being selfish, or what she would ask for if she, like Lucio, could ask for anything.  
“I.. Always wished I was more educated, more worldly.. I want to read long books and learn to play instruments, maybe I could learn new languages or learn to paint..” Pashmina said dreamily. Lucio grinned  
“I want to relieve you of your servant duties. I want you to move into one of the apartments close to my chambers and I want to help you achieve your ambitions. I want you to be my Mistress, my only Mistress.” His tone was confident and he looked very sure of himself. Pashmina was silent for a while, collecting her thoughts.  
“I.. Have a task for you. A challenge.” She said. Lucio leaned towards her eagerly  
“I _love_ a good challenge.” He said with a smirk.  
“I spent yesterday with you, in your world.. So today, it is only fair if you spend the day with me in mine.” Lucio considered what this meant for a moment, before he sighed dramatically and held his head in his hands.  
“You want.. Me.. To do.. Chores?” He said with such horror that Pashmina couldn’t help but laugh.  
"Yes. If you can survive in the servants quarters with me for a day, I will agree to be your Mistress.“ Lucio groaned and slowly stood  
"Fine, fine.. Ugh! _The things I do for love_..” He continued grumbling as he walked to his chest of drawers.  
“What do I even wear? Surely everything I own is too fine for such.. Activities..” He began rummaging through his things and Pashmina came to stand beside him.  
“Wear something you don’t mind ruining.” She said  
“But Mina! I don’t want to ruin any of my clothes!” He whined. Pashmina patted him on the back before walking to where her servant clothes were folded neatly.  
“Perhaps, if you do well, I’ll give you a surprise at the end of the day.”

With the thought of what Pashmina’s surprise could be teasing his mind, Lucio begrudgingly made his way to the laundry room. He wore his riding trousers and a plain blouse, he had tied a handkerchief over his hair and another to cover his face just so that no one would recognize him on his journey to the basements. When he arrived he saw Pashmina looking more like she did when they first met. Hair haphazardly tossed back in a bun, dress full of little patches and apron covered in stains that wouldn’t come out. Lucio smiled at the sight of her and she raised an eyebrow.  
“Why is your face covered?” She asked  
“I can’t let anyone see me like this!” He whined and she sighed.  
“I had to wear a corset and petticoat for you, I think you will survive being seen in the lowly servants quarters with me." Lucio hesitated for a long moment before sighing dramatically and removing the handkerchief. Upon realizing who it was, the other laundry maids gasped but Pashmina quickly silenced them with a clap of her hands.  
"Today our beloved Count will be working down here with us, do not treat him differently than any other servant." Pashmina led Lucio towards a large basin of sweet smelling water where several other maids were scrubbing clothes against washboards. She picked up a board for herself and handed one to Lucio.  
"Scrub until its completely clean!” She said, getting to work scrubbing a deep red stain out of a white dress. Lucio tried to copy her movements but suddenly he yelped, dropping his washboard and staring at his hand as if he had just lost a finger.  
“What happened!?” Pashmina asked, worried that he had hurt himself somehow.  
“ _I.. Broke.. A.. Nail_!” He hissed through gritted teeth and Pashmina saw that one of his perfectly manicured nails was now chipped.  
“Oh.. Um..” Pashmina looked down at her own broken and uneven nails.  
“I’m.. Sorry?” she said sheepishly. Lucio groaned  
“I don’t think I can do this Pashmina. I’ve never worked like this before and I’m not.. Bred for it.” Pashmina frowned.  
“I wanted to know that you could still care for me, seeing me in my.. Natural habitat so to speak. Instead of above ground where I’m just a doll for you to dress up as you wish. I wanted to make sure you cared for me as a person and not.. Just because you had fun chasing someone you couldn’t have.” She looked down at her feet. So this is it, she thought. They came from two very different worlds, too different for them to ever be together. The sudden splash of the washboard reentering the basin made her jump. She looked up to see Lucio scrubbing furiously at his garment, a determined look in his eyes.  
“If this is what it takes to prove that I care about you, no matter what background you come from, then I shall! I would wash every garment in Vesuvia for you my sweet!” He cried with his usual dramatic flare.

Lucio helped Pashmina wash clothes without complaint after that, at lunch he ate alongside her and the other servants and though his soft hands were not at all meant for labor, he did very well.  
“Lucio, why don’t we call it a day.” She said after a few hours. Lucio nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. Pashmina noticed the blisters forming on his hands, she took them in her own and kissed them. Lucio smirked  
“Do I get my surprise now?” He asked and Pashmina gulped nervously. She took a moment to summon her courage before standing on her tiptoes, grabbing Lucio by his collar and kissing him passionately. He was surprised at first, but after only a moment he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back. Lucio tried to deepen the kiss but Pashmina pulled away, her cheeks were rose red.  
“That took.. _A lot_ of courage.” She said, trembling a bit.  
“But.. Ahem! Yes. I will.. Be your.. Mistress.” She squeaked as Lucio picked her up off the ground, holding her tightly and spinning around. Pashmina couldn’t help but laugh. She didnt care about the other servants staring, or the gossip that would surely reach the entire rest of the palace in a matter of moments. She had never felt happier than she did in Lucio’s arms.


	8. Chapter Seven (The Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you came just for the smut, here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I lost my muse for this, I might continue it later but at this time I'm not sure. So I decided to just go ahead and post the smut since I'm sure that's what most readers are interested in.

Lucio took Pashmina’s face in his hands, kissing her forcefully. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He tasted of Turkish delights, sugar and rosewater. Pashmina kissed him back, trying to match his passion but it was futile, his tongue dominated hers as he slowly began to nudge her backwards towards the bed. As he did, his hands traveled to her back, expertly unlacing her dress without even looking. Pashmina couldn’t help but think about how many other times he had done this, with how many other people. The thought was fleeting, as it was hard to think about anyone else when Lucio was sliding down her overdress. He stopped kissing her to pull it off all the way.  
“Are you nervous?” Lucio asked as he hungrily drank in the sight of Pashmina in just her chemise.  
“It’s just.. I know you’ve had many partners and.. I’m afraid you will be disappointed.” Pashmina covered her face with her hands in shyness and Lucio gently took her hands in his.  
“Right now, the only people who exist are you and I.” He said, squeezing her hands and rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles. He kissed her again, much more gently this time.  
“I’ll go first if it will make you less nervous.” Pashmina nodded and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. Pashmina looked at his bare chest and followed the trail of pale blonde hair leading down his navel and into his trousers. He smirked, obviously well aware of his own beauty, as he unbuttoned his trousers and removed them as well. Pashmina was not surprised that he wore nothing between his body and his trousers, nor was she surprised by the length and girth of his manhood. Lucio seemed to thoroughly enjoy her staring at him, and she wished she could be so confident in the nude. She began to lift off her chemise but he stopped her.  
“ _Let me_.” He said quietly as he slowly removed it “I enjoy the sensual pleasure of undressing my prey.” He whispered. When she was completely naked he gently pushed her back onto the bed, so her legs were dangling off the edge.  
“Gorgeous, my sweet Mina.” He said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Pashmina smiled as Lucio opened the drawer to his side table, retrieving a glass vial full of some kind of liquid. He uncorked it and poured the liquid across Pashmina’s chest, it was an oil that almost instantly made her breasts feel warm and sensitive. She gasped softly and Lucio grabbed her breasts, kneading them and running his fingers over her nipples. Pashmina’s body had never felt so hypersensitive, so reactive to touch like this. She arched her back and moaned loudly as Lucio took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting it softly while he pinched the other, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. She cried out and squirmed beneath him and he let out a dark chuckle.  
“You’re so _cute_ I can hardly stand it..” He said as he kissed her stomach, moving further and further down until he was kneeling between her legs. He poured some of the oil onto his hand and began to rub it along her folds, before pushing two fingers inside of her. She gasped and sat up quickly but Lucio put his other hand against her chest, pushing her gently.  
“ _Relax_ , Pashmina. Lay down.” He said as he began to hook his fingers, rubbing them against the sensitive place inside of her. Pashmina laid back down, arching her back and gasping as Lucio grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he leaned down to begin sucking on her clit. Pashmina yelped and closed her eyes as the combined sensation of his fingers inside of her and his hot mouth on her clit was making her feel a building pressure in her groin. She began to rock her hips against him, reaching for the back of his head with her other hand and holding onto his hair. When she opened her eyes she saw Lucio was staring directly at her, the look in his eyes was hungry and dangerous and seeing him like that between her legs pushed her over the edge. She had never experienced such an intense orgasm, she cried out his name and began to tremble, her hips bucking involuntarily. Lucio stood, putting the fingers that were just inside of her in his mouth. As he licked his fingers clean he stared down at her, not breaking eye contact and lazily stroking himself with his other hand.He slowly crawled onto the bed and laid down, pulling her atop him.  
“Set the pace, my sweet.” He said with a smirk as Pashmina straddled his waist. She lined herself up with his cock and slowly began to lower herself onto him, gasping as she felt him fill her up little by little. Lucio moaned, a deep and sensual sound as he placed his hands on her hips, gripping her tight enough that she knew she would have bruises tomorrow. When he was fully sheathed inside of her he rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones softly and practically purred.  
“It would _truly_ please me if you sang my praises right now pet.” He said. Pashmina gulped as she began to slowly move up and down.  
“ _Lucio_! You feel so good inside me s-so _full_..” She said and he moaned, beginning to meet her every time she slid down with an upward thrust.  
“Oh Lucio, you’re so _handsome_ , I’ve wanted you for so long..”  
“ _Have you_?” He asked, his eyes fixated on her breasts bouncing up and down above him.  
“Oh _yes_ , how could I resist my Lord, my Count in all his _Godlike_ radiance” she said and Lucio quickly flipped them over, pinning her to the bed and hooking her legs over his shoulders.  
“ _Lucky you_.” He hissed as he began to thrust into her. Hard, powerful thrusts that made Pashmina practically scream. She could feel the tip of his cock kissing her womb with every thrust.  
“L-lucky me, _lucky me_!” She cried and his breathing became more erratic, his thrusts faster.  
“ _Beg for it_.” He growled. It was hard for her to form words when he was fucking her like this.  
“I-I would be _so_ lucky to have my Count cum inside me oh please Lucio please please fill me up-” she stopped when Lucio suddenly stopped thrusting, moaning deeply as Pashmina felt the warmth of his release. He let go of her legs and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her neck as he tried to catch his breath. He began to kiss her cheeks over and over, making loud smooching sounds as he did. Pashmina giggled, wrapping her arms around him.  
"I hope I wasn't _too_ rough with you." he said and Pashmina shook her head.  
"It was perfect." Lucio smirked at her. " _Good_ , because I won't go so easy on you next time."


End file.
